camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Allie James
Forums: Index > Claimed > Allie James Gender: Female God Parent: Thoth (first choice), Geb (second choice), or Horus (third choice) Mortal Parent: Ruby James Appearance: long brown hair, grey eyes, is 65" tall, and is mute. Personality: Allie has a silent, watchful, and kind personality. She can't talk, and does not know how to be social, but is really smart. She is the girl that tries to disapper into the croud. History: (if Thoth) Allie's mother, Ruby, was a professor at the university of California. She met Thoth at a convention in Memphis, Tennessee, and instantly fell in love. Soon after, Allie was born. Thoth stayed with Ruby until Allie was one, then left them. Before she left, Thoth told Ruby that he had to go, and Ruby, not wanting a child, tried to get Thoth to take Allie with her. Thoth refused. Allie grew up in a big, lonely mansion in Berkeley, California. Her mother tried to pretend that Allie didn't exist, that Thoth, or Sam as she knew him, had never met her. When Allie was seven, her mother was put in a phicalogical hospital. They tried to put Allie in fostor homes, but she always ran away. Eventuly they let her stay at her mothers mansion, and completly forgot about her. Allie still went to school every day, and then came home and read all evening. She found out about camp pyramid when Thoth appered to her and told her everything. She then made her way to camp Pyramid. ' ('if Geb) Allie's mother was a hippe who sold arts and crafts in the market. She met Geb when she sold him a love charm. They started dating, and soon Allie was born. Geb told Ruby that he was a god, and that broke poor Ruby's mind. She went crazy, always trying to kill Allie when she came home from school. Ruby did not understand that Allie was mute, and eventuly was put in a phicilogical hospital. They put Allie in an orphange until one day the earth sucked her up and deposited her at camp Pyramid. (if Horus) '''Allie's mother was in the army, and put duty before herself. She was killed when Allie was little. Allie's mother's friend, General Horon took pity on Allie and raised her as his own. Allie learned to do many things that a member of the army could do. When Allie was five, she went to kindergarten. On that first day, when she came home, she went into the kitchen and could have sworn that General Horon was consulting a falcon. The falcon left, leaving Allie puzzeled. When Allie was eight, General Horon realized that Allie's heart wasn't in training, and told her that he wold cut her training time in half so that she could read. On Allie's 12th birthday, General Horon sat her down and talked to her. He told Allie that he really was Horus, the eygptian god of falcons and war, and that he was Allie's father. Horus then took Allie to Camp Pyramid. Weapons: '''If Thoth: A spear, ingraved with hieroglyphics. If Geb: A flower that transforms into a dagger If Horus: A kopesh. I am not done yet **Watergirl 19 (talk) 00:53, September 25, 2012 (UTC)** Please get this done as soon as possible. -JaguarStar190 (talk) 01:19, September 25, 2012 (UTC) 'She has been claimed as Thoth's daughter. Please make her page.JaguarStar190 (talk) 22:31, September 25, 2012 (UTC)'